En tus brazos
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Oneshot-Sentí sus dedos haciendo círculos en la piel de mi brazo y mi pierna. Abrí los ojos de golpe. Estaba sola ahogándome en mis lamentos. Jacob no estaba ahí, nunca más lo estaría, aunque lo sintiera, lo oliera… Reneesme/Jacob. UA.


**Disclaimer: **Basado/Inspirado en Postdata te amo o era en Ghost **(**?**)**. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Sentí sus dedos haciendo círculos en la piel de mi brazo y mi pierna. Abrí los ojos de golpe. Estaba sola ahogándome en mis lamentos. Jacob no estaba ahí, nunca más lo estaría, aunque lo sintiera, lo oliera… _Nessie/Jake. UA. _

_**Advertencia:** DRAMA!!_

* * *

**En tus brazos**

Caminaba lentamente a través del largo pasillo, más de una persona apoyaba una mano en mi hombro y seguía su camino, otros me abrazaban o me brindaban un pañuelo, mas yo no veía sus caras, no lo hacía porque temía ver en ellas el rostro de Jacob…su rostro. Y si era así, sabía que mis piernas flaquearían y mis ojos estallarían en lágrimas. Por eso caminaba con la mirada baja, viendo mis tacones moverse uno delante del otro, tratando sólo de escuchar su repiqueteo contra el piso de madera, en lugar de los pésames y el llanto de los demás.

Llegué al salón donde se hallaba el ataúd, _su ataúd. _Había una cantidad impresionante de flores alrededor de éste. Reconocí a mi amiga Bella por sus zapatos, los cuales avanzaron rápidamente hacia mí. Sentí sus brazos rodearme e inmediatamente mi cabeza halló lugar en su hombro; había necesitado tanto un hombro donde llorar. Las lágrimas salían sin parar de mis ojos… era la primera vez que lloraba. Me había negado a creer la verdad, convenciéndome de que en algún momento despertaría de esta horrible pesadilla, que Jacob me despertaría con un beso diciéndome que me tranquilizara, que sólo había sido un mal sueño… Pero los brazos de Bella fueron los que me despertaron de mi no-sueño. El dolor era demasiado real para no estarlo viviendo, el frío era demasiado helado como para no ser causado por su ausencia.

Los dedos de Bella peinaban mi cabello, acariciándome y consolándome en silencio, porque ella sabía que no había palabras aceptadas para decir, no había nada que yo quisiera escuchar que no fuera la voz de Jacob Black.

Me separé de Bella sin atreverme a mirarla. Sólo sequé mis lágrimas y acomodé mi cabello, sabía que él no querría que yo estuviera así, que quisiera verme sonreír, decidida a continuar y no con deseos de irme junto a él. Tragué en seco tratando de que el nudo en mi garganta desapareciera, aunque claro está, no tuve éxito.

Caminé hacia el ataúd y coloqué la rosa que llevaba entre las manos junto a un ramo de claveles. Mantuve la mirada fija en la madera, no fui hacia el lado donde el ataúd se encontraba abierto, porque no quería verlo, no encontraba una razón justificada para que las personas se quedaran mirando su cara petrificada. Yo no podía. No podría vivir recordándolo con los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre su pecho. Quería recordar a mi Jacob sonriéndome, susurrándome que me amaba, recordarlo despertando a mi lado, con su mirada oscura y profunda… y así sería, así lo recordaría.

Las personas se fueron alejando del ataúd, probablemente para darme un momento de privacidad con mi esposo.

El silencio tomó posesión de la sala, fue cuando por primera vez alcé la mirada y noté que ya no quedaba nadie allí. Solté un largo suspiro y me senté en uno de los sillones.

-Jake… sé que puedes oírme, de alguna u otra forma –dije para después soltar un largo suspiro de nuevo. No sabía qué decirle. Una parte de mí quería reprocharle, culparlo, quería estar molesta con él por haberme dejado, pero otra parte de mí y la que parecía tener más fuerza, quería que sus brazos me consolaran.

Sí, eso era todo lo que pedía, que sus brazos rodearan mi cuerpo y sus labios secaran mis lágrimas. Que en la noche pudiese acostarme a su lado y supiera que él velaría mis sueños, y que no se dormiría hasta que no viera que yo lo había hecho; que me acariciaría, haciendo círculos en mi piel hasta que el sueño pudiese más que la tristeza.

-Sólo quería que supieras que te amo –sonreí sin pesar. Porque sabía que él me observaba y que era muy detallista y que sabía reconocer mis falsas sonrisas.

Me quedé sentada, mirando las flores que le habían llevado. Jacob era tan querido, ese día lo habían demostrado, de hecho para mi satisfacción, se lo habían demostrado cada día de su vida, sabía que cada persona que había asistido había compartido con él en vida, y eso me hizo sonreír de nuevo.

Relajé mi cuerpo que había estado tenso durante tantas horas. Tantas horas como llevaba Jacob de haber muerto. Mi corazón se oprimía al pensar eso, pero qué más podía hacer. La vida debía continuar, y debía hacerlo bien.

-Jake –susurré al tiempo que cerraba mis ojos.

-Nessie –lo escuché decir con claridad en mi oído. No me atrevía a abrir los ojos, porque sabía que si lo hacía, la ilusión desaparecería y me dejaría ahogada en mis lamentos.

Sentí su aliento cálido rozando mi mejilla. Mi respiración se alteró al sentir una de sus manos en mi pierna y la otra arreglando mi collar, rozando mi cuello. ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Su aliento cálido siguió rozándome hasta que sus labios besaron los míos con tanta ternura, con tanto cuidado, despegándose finalmente para secar las lágrimas que caían sin parar de mis ojos.

-No –dije con voz entrecortada cuando sentí que se alejaba -…no me dejes –intenté decir pero mi voz no salió. Sentí sus dedos haciendo círculos en la piel de mi brazo y mi pierna. Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar el chirrido de los zapatos de Bella. Estaba sola. Sola ahogándome en mis lamentos. Jacob no estaba ahí, nunca más lo estaría, aunque lo sintiera, lo oliera…

-Vamos Nessie, es tarde –dijo Bella tendiéndome una mano. No la tomé sino que me levanté sola, temerosa de que pudiese perder el toque de Jacob.

--

Luego del funeral y el entierro, más de una persona me ofreció ir a su casa para pasar la noche, no acepté ninguna invitación. Lo único que quería era acostarme en mi cama, en _nuestra _cama. Quería envolverme en las sábanas que conservaban su olor.

Me coloqué su pijama favorito y me metí en la cama, abrazando su almohada, aspirando su dulce aroma, deseando estarlo abrazando a él. Cierro los ojos y de nuevo lo siento junto a mí, siento su peso hundir el colchón, siento como su cálida mano me aparta un poco para él poderse acostar. Siento como me aprieta a su cuerpo e incluso siento el calor irradiando de él, y no me importa que me digan loca, no me importa saber que sólo es un delirio, no quiero dejar de sentirlo. Quiero acostarme cada noche sintiendo su cuerpo junto a mí y despertarme cada mañana besando sus labios imaginarios.

**

* * *

**

**Y que vengan los insultos -o los aplausos- acepto cualquiera. Mi corazón dolía al tiempo que escribía esto; pero necesitaba escribirlo, así que no podía dejar de hacerlo. **

**Saben que es lo último que le desearía a mi Jacob. **

Por cierto, tal vez mañana no pueda subir capí de Isabella xq tengo muchas cosas x hacer, y si no paso las materias, entonces ya no me ven x aquí xD


End file.
